spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Alternate Sponge
Plot Alternate Sponge is a Spin-Off made by Faves3000 where SpongeBob steals Sandy's invention that can make SpongeBob go to alternate universes. Anyone can write an episode just tell me who wrote an episode and which episode you wrote. My other show, SpongeTwins Episodes Season 1 1: Pilot (Alternate Sponge) SpongeBob steals Sandy's invention which lets SpongeBob go to alternate universes 2: First Stop: Sponge Universe SpongeBob goes to a universe where everyone are sponges! 3: The Chrome Universe SpongeBob goes to a universe where everything is chrome! Even the people! But when he's hated for not being chrome, he wants to come back, but the machine is destroyed! Can he get chrome Sandy to fix it? 4: The Giant Universe SpongeBob goes to a universe where everything is big! Now SpongeBob LOST the invention! Can he find it and get out? 5: The Movie Universe SpongeBob ends up in the movie universe! Does he wanna get out? 6: The Cat Universe SpongeBob goes into a cat, but he's confused, because he dosn't know what a cat is! 7: Back to the Normal Universe SpongeBob goes to the regular universe again! But Sandy takes the invention back! Can SpongeBob retrieve it back? 8: The Alien Universe: SpongeBob goes in a universe where there are aliens on all planets! 9: The SpongeBob-Is-Famous Universe: SpongeBob goes in a universe where he's famous! But he gets loved too much! Now he wants to go back, but one of his fans take the invention! Can he get it back? 10: The Trapped Universe!: SpongeBob gets trapped in the trapped universe! Will he ever get out? 11: The Floaty Universe: SpongeBob goes in a universe where he floats! But the remote floats out of reach! Can SpongeBob retrieve it before it floats into space? 12: The Unlucky Universe!: SpongeBob ends up in an unlucky universe! When the remote is destroyed, he needs to make a new one! 13: The Opposite Unverse: This is a universe where everything is opposite! 14: The LOUD UNIVERSE!!!: This is a universe where EVERYTHING IS LOUD!!!!! Will SpongeBob lose his hearing? 15:The Money Universe :D : This is a universe where everything is made out of money and gold! w00t! 16:The Flooded Universe: SpongeBob goes to a universe where everything is flooded! 17: The Workout Universe: This is a universe were you can workout anywhere! Then SpongeBob works out...alot. 18: The Ice Age Universe: SpongeBob gets trapped in an ice age! Luckily,SpongeBob worked out, but the ice is too strong! Can he escape? 19: The Annoy Universe: SpongeBob meets a universe where everyone is annoying! Once SpongeBob fits right in, the annoyance is getting out of control! 20: The Thieves Universe! (Season Finale,TV Movie) Season 2 :SpongeBob's remote goes haywire and sends him to the thieves universe and everyones stealing his remote! Can he get it back?(Parody of Adventure Time's "City of Thieves") 21: The Food Universe!: SpongeBob goes to a universe where evrything is food! Will he have the willpower to escape? 22: Mr.Krabs, how could you?!: SpongeBob goes to the normal universe and Mr.Krabs takes it! 23: The Cartoon Network Universe: SpongeBob goes to the Cartoon Network Universe (Channel Crossovers FTW!), and EVERYBODY HATES HIM! Except the Eds. So... After 3 hours of scaming, the Eds (+Sponge) get $300,000,000,000!! So he goes back. BUT...THE EDS HAVE HID IN THE Alternate Universe Traveler 3000!!!! 24: The Money Universe 2: SpongeBob & the Eds (The Eds Hid In The A.U.T. 3000) Go Back To The Money Universe: Edd Says,"Very Improper.",Eddy Says,"JAWBREAKERS!!!!",& Ed...Well,He Says "BUTTERED TOAST!". 25: Take them back, SpongeBob!: The gang goes back AGAIN to the Normal Universe & the Eds get houses BY SpongeBob! Now the street is longer! SpongeBob says,"Oh Well." 26: The Fanon Universe: SpongeBob ends up in a universe where everything is fanon! He gets out in the end. (Guest speaking stars, Toastiztoast, Explorer 767, and Toastixtoast from Club Penguin Fanon.) 27: Hub Universe: After going through the CN Universe, SpongeBob decides to go to the Hub Universe! But everyone there hates him (for the same reason)! 28: TeenNick Universe: After going through the Hub Universe, SpongeBob decides to go to the TeenNick Universe, but now everyone loves him! iCarly accidently steps on the device. Will SpongeBob ever escape? Written by Britishmumblesfello. 29: DiC Universe :After Going To The TeenNick Universe, SpongeBob goes to the DiC Universe, but Dennis The Meanace steps on the device. Will he escape? 31: Pokemon Universe: SpongeBob goes to the Pokemon Universe, but Misty's Psyduck bites a part of the device. Can Misty fix it? 32: Inspector Gadget Universe: SpongeBob goes to the Inspector Gadget Universe, but Dr.Claw's cat bites it. Can the Inspector fix it? 33. Pokemon Universe 2: SpongeBob goes back to the Pokemon Universe, but Bouffalant headbutts the machine! Is Nurse Joy able to fix machines too? If not, can SpongeBob find somebody that could? 34. Crusher Universe: SpongeBob goes to the Crusher Universe, but the machine gets crushed! Now he needs to fly to the Fixing Universe! But how will he fly there? 35. Fixing Universe SpongeBob is at the Fixing Universe, and fixes the machine! But there is a malfunction to go to other univeres, so will he find out how to make the malfunction stop? 37. Mr. Universe SpongeBob ends up at the Mr. Universe, where everybody is a man! Can he escape, before they make HIM a man? 38. Club Penguin Universe: July 2012 Part 1 of Season Finale SpongeBob is at the Club Penguin Universe, during the Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam! Everybody crowds around him when Cadence comes up and sings The Party Starts Now. The machine gets malfunctioned because of this, and now SpongeBob is stuck in Club Penguin! What will he do? 39. Club Penguin Universe: July 2012 Part 2 of Season Finale SpongeBob thinks about how to fix the machine, than he found out how to do it! then he visits Gary the Gadget guy to fix it. But while he fixes it, SpongeBob desides that to party like a penguin, he desides to be a penguin! Then he finds somthing. What did he find? Season 3 1: Captain Underpants Universe When SpongeBob makes an inappropriate gesture, he is banned to the world of Piqua, Ohio, with George Beard and Harold Hutchins from the Captain Underpants series. Will he get suspended by Mr Krupp? 2: The G-Major Universe SpongeBob accidentially travels to a G major universe, when he gets scared and accidentally breaks the device. Can he escape? 3: Smurfs Universe SpongeBob goes to the Smurfs universe, but Gargamel steps on the remote while trying to catch a smurf! Can SpongeBob take the remote to Johan and Peewit so they can take the remote to Homnibus the wizard in order to repair it? 4:The FNAF Universe SpongeBob enters the FNAF universe, but he accidently breaks the device! Can he survive the night to mke the engineers fix it? 5. The Pointy Universe SpongeBob ends up in a universe where everything is sharp and pointy! However, when he steps on a pointy twig, he accidentally drops the device and it breaks. Can he get it repaired without making it worse by stepping on more pointy things? Written by TheNerdyGirl05. = Gallery AS remote.PNG|Remote in Alternate Sponge AS logo.PNG|Alternate Sponge logo Squirtle.jpg|The Pokemon Universe ASSP 1.jpg|A crossover with The SpongeBob Show Category:Spin-Offs Category:Lists Category:Spin-Offs Based on Sandy Category:Sponges Category:Fan-made seasons Category:Alternate Universes Category:Under Construction Category:2010 Category:Faves3000 Category:Spin-Offs Category:Inactive Spin-Offs Category:List of Episodes Category:Episode Lists